Unexpected
by AvatarTwilightObsession
Summary: Sometimes, things can happen when you nearly hit someone with your car. Short one-shot, EXB :D


**My RS teacher told us this story (it happened to her) and I thought to myself - hey, what a good one shot idea!**

**Then I got in trouble for writing it all over my hand, but that's besides the point :D**

**I hope you enjoy :P**

**DISCLAIMER - Stephenie Meyer owns the wonderful Edward and the rest of the Twilight characters.

* * *

**

**Bella's POV**

I threw my alarm clock across the room in aggravation before hurling myself out of bed and pulling on the first pair of jeans I touched. As I did so I growled in frustration.

What was the point of an alarm if it didn't wake you up?

"Would you stop clattering around?!" my roommate, Rosalie, shouted, and I rolled my eyes as I grabbed my bag and books, pushing the books in haphazardly.

"Maybe some people shouldn't stay up all night with their boyfriend, Rose!" I yelled back, jumping down the stairs three at a time and grabbing a piece of bread from the bread bin, folding it up and eating it as quickly as I could.

Emmett appeared, his brown hair tousled, wearing nothing but a pair of pyjama trousers, "Morning, Bells."

I pushed past him, picking up my keys on the way, "Emmett, really, try and be quieter tonight, ok? I didn't get any sleep."

He blushed just as Rosalie swore loudly, and Emmett turned, going back up the stairs with a groan. "See you tonight."

"Mmhmm."

Flinging open my car door I rushed in, pulled it shut then revved the engine, backing out of the driveway dangerously fast then zooming towards the end of the road. Just as I was going to turn a silver Volvo appeared, and we both had to swerve to avoid each other.

I ended up on the pavement, and I bit my lip worriedly, hoping that my car would start again more than anything else. I twisted the key quickly and the car started. I pulled out again, just as the other driver rolled down his window and shouted, "Can't you watch where you're going?! For god's sake, this isn't a motorway! If you can't drive, don't buy a bloody car, you stupid woman!" I blushed a deep red, feeling frightened, but I didn't have time to stay. I had places to be.

I drove off quickly, without a word, avoiding the man's furious green gaze, and before long I had forgotten all about the incident, having finally managed to make up the time that I'd lost.

I didn't think about it for the rest of the day, what with classes to teach and a bunch of young children to look after, and when I got home Rosalie and Emmett were out.

Sighing I collapsed onto the sofa, a cup of hot chocolate under my fingers, and I blew on it, closing my eyes, a long evening of marking ahead of me.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. I peeked out the window to see who it was, only to recognise the silver Volvo from this morning.

Oh no.

I squeaked and dove under the sofa, lest he find and kill me. I stayed there, breathing hard, wondering what on earth I was going to do. Should I answer the door? If I didn't he would certainly call someone...and that couldn't be good.

I poked my head out into the hallway, and saw him standing behind the frosted glass. He knocked again, harder this time; I got up and stood in the doorway, too fearful to go and answer it but wondering would happen if I didn't.

Taking a deep breath, and steeling my resolve – you did nearly hit him, Bella – I went to the door and opened it a crack, my voice coming out as a squeak, "Hello?"

He gave me a smile, and it was only then that I realised how absolutely gorgeous he was. He had irreparably messy bronze hair, which was a mixture of red and brown, and his face was perfect, right down to his glowing green eyes. "Hi," he said, his voice low and musical.

"Erm," I stammered, opening the door fully, "Hi." He didn't seem angry.

"Sorry to bother you," he said politely, "but I was the guy in the Volvo this morning. You know, the one who nearly hit you?"

Funny, but I thought I was the one who nearly hit him. "Oh, right," I replied lamely, and he carried on.

"Well, I just wanted to apologise for shouting at you like that. It was wrong of me to get angry and yell at you, and I'm sorry if I upset you."

My eyes widened in shock, and I was speechless. "Erm..." I swallowed, and he stood there, still smiling at me, whilst I tried to form a coherent sentence. "Well...that's ok, and you didn't...upset me. I'm sorry for...nearly hitting you. I was kind of tight for time..."

He nodded understandingly, still wearing that glorious crooked smile, his eyes twinkling. I was too busy staring at him to listen to what he was saying, "And I just wanted to make sure you were alright."

"What?" I dragged my eyes up to his, then shook my head furiously, "Oh, yeah, I'm fine. No harm done. I didn't hurt you, did I?" I bit my lip, and he laughed, which caught my attention again – it was such a beautiful sound.

"No, you didn't."

"Well," I said, feeling more guilty by the minute, "I do feel bad...could I invite you in for some...coffee, or something, to make up for it?"

His smile grew wider, and he nodded, "Sure."

I nodded and let him in, leading him into the living room as I wondered why exactly I had just invited the incredibly handsome and obviously nice guy who I had near run down this morning into my house.

"Is this hot chocolate?" he smirked, pointing at my drink, and I blushed.

"Long day."

"Oh." I pointed to a chair, and he sat, then sent me a grin, "Since you're having it, could I have that instead of coffee?"

I was surprised for what felt like the millionth time that day, "Oh, yeah, sure you can. No problemo." As I hurried into the kitchen I slapped myself on the head.

No problemo?

I got his drink done in under a minute then rushed back into the living room, giving it to him then grabbing mine. "Thank you," he said, with a sincere smile as I sat back down again, and I momentarily lost my trail of thought.

"Oh, well, you're welcome."

I took a sip, feeling his eyes on me and blushing all the more as he asked, "So, what's your name?"

"Bella Swan."

"I'm Edward Cullen," he replied, holding out his hand, which I took and shook, my whole body heating up as his hand touched mine.

Then we got to talking, and when Rosalie and Emmett came home – don't ask me how this happened, neither me nor Edward know to this day – they found me pressed flush against him on the couch, our drinks left forgotten on the table, kissing the living daylights out of each other.

"Who is this?!" Rosalie asked indignantly, as Edward broke away from me, pushing himself up on his elbows and blowing his now even more tangled hair out of his face.

I looked at him, then at Rosalie, then replied sheepishly, "The guy I nearly hit with my car this morning."

"I still say it was my fault," Edward interrupted, and I gave him a not-now look. Emmett was still too busy dancing around the house yelling about me having a boyfriend to look at me disapprovingly like Rosalie was. "I guess I should go," Edward said quietly, pulling me up with him, as he stood,"See you tomorrow, Bells?"

I nodded fervently, smiling at him as he picked up his jacket and left before turning to face Rosalie. If only Alice had been here – she would have reacted differently.

That night, I picked up my phone to find a message from Edward.

_I think today was the first time I was actually glad someone nearly scratched my car._

_See you tomorrow_

_Edward x_

I grinned to myself and turned over in bed, closing my eyes and wondering whether the best thing in my life had just happened to me.

After all, as I found out later, life works in mysterious ways.

**The End

* * *

**

**Haha, well, I quite like it :D**

**Review, if it so pleases you. Don't just press the backbutton, give me your thoughts!**

**Love, ATO xxxx**


End file.
